


Former Employment

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Derek, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Porn Star Derek Hale, Professor Stiles Stilinski, discussion of porn, human sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Professor Stilinski is definitely not expecting to see his favorite porn star among the students of his Human Sexuality class.(There is no power imbalance in this fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this ask](http://nogitsunelichen.tumblr.com/post/155484061819/college-au-meets-porn-star-au-professor). I don’t do power imbalance, so nothing happens until Derek is out of Stiles’ class. Also, while there are mentions of porn, there is no actual smut in this. Sorry.

When Stiles pushes open the doors to the lecture hall, it’s completely empty. He blinks down at his watch in surprise, and realizes he made the walk across campus faster than he realized. There’s always an adjustment period at the beginning of every semester, where he figures out where his classrooms are and how long it’ll take to get there.

Well, he might as well utilize this time, then. He sits at the desk at the front of the room, and gets back to writing his proposal for a class on the influence of society on gender.

He gradually hears students come in as he works, but he keeps focused, because he knows he has at least another ten minutes before class starts.

But when he hears a student ask, “Hey, are you the professor?” he has to look up, and he begins to wish he’d done it a lot sooner.

Because sitting a few rows away, staring at the guy who’d asked with a look of confusion, is none other than—well, Stiles doesn’t _know_ his real name, but. It’s _definitely_ D.H. Wolfe, Stiles’ absolute favorite porn star.

Hell, he’d just watched Wolfe’s four-way farewell video just _last night_. (It’d been posted up on Guy On Guy for more than a month, but he’d been saving it for when he needed it the most.)

But even though his brain is still frozen in shock, his mouth manages to work. “No, he’s not. I know I look young, but I’m your professor,” he manages to say coolly, but his eyes are still caught on the edge of Wolfe’s perfect jaw.

His stubble looks even better in person, and Stiles just manages to keep himself from licking his lips.

Professional.

He has to be _professional_ , he reminds himself, and drags his gaze back down to his watch. The lecture hall is still only half full, so he’s surprised to see that there’s only three minutes left.

But this is a freshman-level class, so it’s likely that a lot of them are lost, and will be straggling in late. It’s the downside of teaching electives with no pre-requisites, but he doesn’t really mind.

He takes a deep breath, lets it out again. Only two more minutes, and he can start talking, and stop thinking about Wolfe. Who looks every bit the prepared student, sitting attentively with his notebook and pens already out in front of him.

He looks up and catches the eye of the student he corrected, giving him a reassuring smile. He’s never tried to be one of those intimidating professors, and he’s certainly not going to start now.

He grabs up the stack of syllabi and starts handing them out as the stragglers come sneaking in. Being late is its own punishment, because it means they’re stuck sitting right up front. Stiles just smirks and keeps handing out papers.

“Okay, everybody. This is Intro to Human Sexuality. Check your schedule, make sure you’re in the right place,” he says, leaning back against his desk. “As I’m sure you’ve realized, today is syllabus day, so we’ll be discussing class policies, and my best recommendations for how you’re going to make an A this semester.”

He’s glad he’s taught this class often enough that he can do most of the intro on autopilot, because the rest of his mind is still churning over the whole porn star thing.

He answers a few questions about tests and extra credit, recommends that they start reading the first chapter of their textbook, then dismisses them and jets out of there.

He definitely needs a breather.

 

*

 

Stiles is at least prepared for the sight of Wolfe this time, so he does fare a little better.

Though in his effort to not stare, he ends up avoiding even looking at the area of the class Wolfe’s sitting in. He only glances over if he sees someone raise their hand, and even then, he tries not to linger.

He goes off tangent a couple times, gets a little more tongue-tied than usual, but he makes it through the lecture okay. And he’s managing not to be a creepy weirdo, so that’s always a plus.

When class is over, he sits down at the desk, jotting down where they left off, and making notes of some other topics he wants to discuss. He’s distantly aware of the silence of the empty lecture hall, so he’s a little startled when someone starts talking to him.

“Excuse me, Professor,” Wolfe says, and Stiles lets his gaze flit over the rest of the room before giving him his attention.

Sure enough, there aren’t any other students left. Well, at least the door is still open.

“Is it going to be a problem?” Wolfe asks, and the question throws Stiles for a loop, because it’s not accusatory at all. Just curious, maybe a little concerned.

“Is what going to be a problem?” he asks, eyes fixed on Wolfe’s serious face.

“I just—it seemed like you recognized me, on the first day,” he says. “I didn’t know if it would be a problem, you knowing who I am.”

“Oh. I did recognize you, yes. But here’s the thing,” Stiles says, smiling a little in spite of himself. “I don’t actually know who you are. All I know is what you used to do. In fact, I don’t even know your real name.”

“It’s Derek,” he says. “Derek Hale.”

“Well, Derek,” Stiles says. “It’s not going to be a problem for me. But is it going to bother you that I know? I can transfer you to Professor Reyes’ class, if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” Derek says with a small smile of his own. “I like your class.”

 _It’s only been two days,_ Stiles almost says, but it’s not like he’s _trying_ to drive Derek out of his class. He figures if he just gives it another week or two, he’ll get desensitized to Derek’s incredible good looks, and he’ll be just fine. Hopefully.

“I assume you’ve read the syllabus,” Stiles says, eyebrow raised. “You know we’re doing a section on the influence of pornography on sexual norms and behaviors, right?”

“I’m looking forward to that part the most,” Derek says with a bright grin, and Stiles abruptly thinks he might not make it through this semester after all.

 

*

 

Stiles doesn’t jerk off every night, not usually. And he definitely can’t when the semester is in full swing, and he’s got hundreds of essays to grade.

But his subscription to Guy On Guy is not exactly cheap, so he likes to log on every day anyway, just so he can feel like he gets his money’s worth. The site is always posting up new material, and he’ll sometimes just watch performer interviews, or flip through the photo galleries.

But feels weird to watch any of Wolfe’s videos, now that Stiles knows his real name, and now that he’s a _student_ in his class. He just can’t do it.

This is early in the semester, though. It’s his prime jerking off time, and he’s gotta take advantage of it. His mouse hovers over one of Wolfe’s shower scenes, and he deliberates for a long moment.

But one of the best parts of Guy On Guy is their wide range of performers, and he instead clicks over to one of his other favorites, Boy-D. (“He’s got the D, and you want it.”) He opens up one of his new videos, and watches Boy-D lift another guy up and pin him against the wall, dragging his cock teasingly against his ass.

Yeah, Stiles thinks, already unbuttoning his pants. This’ll do.

 

*

 

“All right, everybody,” Stiles says cheerfully. “Get out a piece of paper, we’re doing a quiz.” He lets the dramatic groans die down, then says, “I’m just grading on participation, so make sure you write something down, even if you’re not sure it’s right.”

He looks around the room, catches a few nods of acknowledgement, then waits for the rustling of spirals and notepads to die down.

“Okay, I want you to define these three things: sexual attraction, romantic attraction, and aesthetic attraction. Remember, this is just participation, so make sure to put down what you think.” He watches pens and pencils scribble across the paper, expressions of concentration or confusion on a lot of the faces he sees.

“Everyone done?” he asks, when it’s been a few minutes. “Well, since I’m going to read through all of these anyway, I might as well make it worth my while. At the bottom of the paper, write down a few questions you’d like to have answered in this class. Put at least one, okay? It can just be something you were hoping to learn by taking this class.”

He’d gotten a ton of questions last semester, and though several of them hadn’t been relevant ( _Are you single? What’s your real first name? How old are you?_ ), he’d answered them all anyway. It had been pretty fun, honestly.

“Okay, pass them in,” he says, when everyone starts to look around restlessly. He gathers all the papers into a big pile, sets them on the corner of his desk. “So, I asked you about those types of attraction, because a person’s experience with one or more of them helps them determine their own orientation,” he says, and tries not to think about the fact that he experiences all three every time he looks at Derek.

 

*

 

“Before I forget,” Stiles says the next class period. “Isaac, your TA, is running a study session in the library tomorrow night. So if you’re having some trouble with any of the concepts we’ve been covering, you should definitely go.”

Isaac is a great assistant, and Stiles likes him because he has a similar brand of sharp wit and sarcasm. He also thinks Isaac is perfect for this course, because his incredible cheekbones and beautiful blue eyes tend to make a lot of people question their sexualities.

Sometimes Stiles shows up to that first session, just so he can watch a good portion of the class try not to stare. Sometimes Isaac will feel like playing it up, and he’ll slowly, sensually unwind the scarf from around his neck as he talks, and several people will abruptly gulp down water and refuse to look up from their textbooks for a while.

It’s honestly one of Stiles’ favorite things.

 

*

 

“Here, this is a good informational source,” Stiles says, quickly scribbling down a website and handing it to Marie. “It should help you understand some of the terms involved in gender identity.”

Marie thanks him and hurries out the door, and Stiles looks over to see who’s next. He smiles when he sees that it’s Derek, who stays after class to ask questions pretty regularly. He’s the last one in line, so Stiles gestures to the chair by the desk.

“What’s up?” he asks, watching Derek set his bag down and take a seat.

“I just wanted to ask you more about the lecture you covered today,” Derek says. “You mentioned that both gender and sexuality could be fluid, but that the fluidity of sexuality was based partially in gender. But I’m not really sure what you meant by that,” he says, sounding apologetic.

“Well, that’s due mainly to how sexuality is defined,” Stiles says. “Because it’s not just who you’re into, but also who _you_ are. So how you view your gender can change your sexuality, because it’s from your perspective.”

Derek still looks confused, so Stiles taps the desk for a moment, thinking.

“Let me give you an example,” he says. “Say that you’re a guy, and you’re exclusively into other guys. What would you consider yourself?”

“Gay,” Derek says promptly.

“Probably,” Stiles agrees, nodding. “But what if you began to identify as a woman, and you were still only into guys. What would you consider yourself then?”

“Uh, straight?” Derek says, clearly uncertain.

“Maybe,” Stiles says. “Depends on how they want to define themselves. And what if someone identified as non-binary or agender?”

“I’m not sur—” Derek begins.

“I don’t actually need an answer,” Stiles says, smiling. “I just want you to consider it. Consider how societal perception of your gender can change how favorably people view your sexuality.”

Derek nods, asks another question, and then another. They talk for more than twenty minutes, until Stiles remembers that he has another class to get to.

 

*

 

Derek gets an excellent score on his midterm, one of the best in the class.

His personal essay on his own view of sexuality is also wonderful. And Stiles knows that’s really his objective opinion, because he always covers up the name before he grades any papers.

And he’s very tempted to go back and just read Derek’s essay again, when he gets to one that was obviously written by one of the frat boys in his class. It’s so heavily laden with heterosexual affirmation that it makes Stiles want to hit his head against the desk. It’s only a one-page paper, but Frat Boy still manages to mention his love of having sex with women _twenty-six times_.

He really, really wants to give him an F, but reviews his rubric and realizes that his required outline was…somewhat followed. With a dejected sigh, he writes a large C at the top.

He’s hesitant to grab the next essay, because his brain hurts now. But then he remembers how fun it is to personally hand these back and witness everyone’s expressions of fear, and he starts to smile.

 

*

 

“We’ve reached the lecture everyone’s been waiting for,” Stiles says with a smirk, looking up at the rows of students. “But no, I’m not going to give you any kind of porn-watching homework.”

He waits for the dramatically disappointed sighs to subside, trying not to laugh. Inevitably, someone ends up asking if they need to watch some porn, you know, _for science_ , so he figured he’d just end that line of questioning ahead of time.

“Yeah, you’re not going to get an excuse to watch pornography from me, sorry,” he says, grinning. “Now. Who can tell me an influence that porn has had on our society in general?”

There’s a long, drawn-out silence, then somebody says, “Um, body hair standards?”

“Yes, that’s a big one!” Stiles says, nodding. “Porn has definitely altered the overall view of body hair, especially on women. It makes the implication that sexual, attractive women have no hair on their bodies at all, and that being hairless is actually _desirable._ ” He watches as everyone hurriedly writes notes. “Okay, another one?”

Someone blurts, “Body types?” as someone else yells, “Dick size!”

“Okay,” Stiles says, amused. “Yes, mainstream porn typically only features a couple of body types, and they are rarely representative of the body types of the average person. And yes,” he says with a little sigh. “Penis size in porn is also rarely representative, as it tends to feature people of above-average endowment. Which, especially combined with the body-type issue, can lead to some insecurity. Though there has been a trend lately to use performers with more typical penises, which is probably better for everyone,” he says, trying to play it cool, and not think about the fact that he knows what Derek’s cock looks like. _Oh god_.

He’s been doing well all semester, regularly looking over at Derek’s part of the lecture hall, but he can’t manage to do it today. He _really_ doesn’t need to know what his reaction to any of this is.

“Next?” he says quickly.

“Like, sexual roles or dynamics, or something?” a girl in the front row says, and Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Yes,” he says. “In straight porn, women are typically portrayed as passive sexual objects for men to stick their dicks in. And in gay porn, the big muscular guy is inevitably going to be fucking the smaller, leaner guy. And it sort of sets up these false expectations for the viewers, and if seen enough times, can be normalized. Some people go into their first sexual experience expecting it to be _like porn_. I’m sure you can see why this might be harmful,” he says, looking around the room. If they learn nothing else in this class, he wants them to at least know that porn is incredibly unrealistic. “Okay, another one?”

There’s some shuffling of papers, and Stiles thinks maybe everyone’s too embarrassed now, but then someone way in the back says, “Professor Stilinski, do _you_ watch porn?”

Normally he wouldn’t answer that, but it _was_ one of the questions he got back from the quiz, and since he hasn’t gotten them all answered yet…

“I do,” he says, leaning back casually against the desk. “I like porn, but that doesn’t mean I like _all_ porn. I do have standards. Now, I’m not going to give you any recommendations, but I will give you a little advice. With porn, you definitely get what you pay for. If you want to find something you’re really into, with performers who actually like what they’re doing, _you’re going to have to pay for it_. Okay? Everybody got that?” He grins, looking around the room at all the surprised faces. “Also, it should be clear to everyone that most of the people in this room have watched porn. It’s not that wild of a thing. Now, anybody feeling brave enough to give me another example of an influence?”

He laughs when a bunch of hands shoot up.

 

*

 

Stiles sets the stack of final exams on the desk, watching as the students quietly file into the lecture hall. Isaac comes in a few minutes later, smiling a little, and Stiles knows he’s relieved the semester is almost over. Erica’s TA has been sick for the past few weeks, so Isaac has been busy helping her out, too.

Stiles is a little more ambivalent about it. While he’s happy he’s going to get a break soon, he’s always a little sad when one of his classes is over. Especially because he had so many good students this time around.

He gives Isaac half the stack of tests, and they start handing them out, though Stiles has to stop and remind a few students to take off their baseball caps. He comes around with the scantrons next, and then takes a couple of slow laps around the room. No one looks too freaked out, so he’s hoping he won’t have any failures this semester.

Isaac’s stationed himself in the back of the lecture hall. He’s supposed to be here to help Stiles proctor, but Stiles is going to let him leave soon. He knows Isaac has his own exams to study for.

Derek is, unsurprisingly, one of the first people to finish. Stiles gives him a little smile when he hands in his test, but in the dead silence of the classroom, he doesn’t feel like he can say anything to him. Derek gives him a nod and a smile in return, and then he’s out the door.

Stiles watches him go, then sighs and takes another lap around the room, silently shooing Isaac out with a wink. The lecture hall suddenly seems a lot more boring, and Stiles heads back to the front of the room, hopping up to sit on top of the desk. He scans the room, and tries not to think about missed opportunities.

It’s a relief when the last person finally turns in their test.

He shuffles all the stacks into a neat pile and puts them in his rolling bag. He glances at his watch as he wheels out the door, and grins to himself, because he still has time to drop the scantrons off at the testing center.

But he’s shocked when he looks up and finds Derek waiting in the hallway, leaning casually against the wall. It’s certainly not a _bad_ surprise, though.

“Hey, Derek,” he says cheerfully, and smiles when Derek falls into step with him. “The final grades should be posted by tomorrow afternoon, at the latest,” he adds reassuringly.

“I know,” Derek says quickly. “I actually just wanted to ask you, um. I know you’re not holding your usual office hours during finals week, but I was wondering if there was a time I could come talk to you? After the grades are posted?”

“Sure,” Stiles says, wondering if Derek wants to apply for the TA position. He’d be an excellent candidate. “I’m not having office hours, but I _will_ be in my office when I’m not giving exams,” he says wryly. “My door will be closed, though, so just knock.”

“Okay,” Derek says seriously, nodding. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

Stiles sort of hopes Derek will keep walking with him all the way to the testing center, but instead he just gives a little wave and heads off through the quad.

Stiles very resolutely does not watch him go.

 

*

 

There’s a tentative knock on his door late in the morning, and Stiles is more than happy to look up from the research proposal he’s reviewing. As he expected, it’s Derek waiting out in the hall, looking just a little bit nervous.

“I’m guessing you’re not here to talk about your exam grade,” Stiles says, smirking, because Derek’s score was near-perfect. And he doesn’t see an application in Derek’s hand, either.

“Um, no,” Derek says, stepping inside and hovering near one of the chairs.

He seems to be at a loss after that though, so Stiles asks, “Are you in any of my classes next semester?”

“No,” Derek says.

“Not even my Sociology class?” Stiles asks curioulsy as he walks back around his desk. That class is strangely popular, but he’s pretty sure it has less to do with his teaching, and more to do with the fact that he doesn’t require any essays.

Derek shakes his head, and he looks kind of…flustered?

“Well, this might be the last time you see me, then,” Stiles jokes. It’s a big campus, his likelihood of running into Derek is pretty low.

“I hope not,” Derek blurts. “I actually came here because I wanted to ask you out,” he says in a nervous rush.

Stiles blinks at him for a moment, startled, then mutters, “If you’re _not_ in any of my classes…” to himself.

Derek must obviously catch it though, because he flushes. “I, um. I read the university’s code of conduct for professors. I purposely didn’t register for your classes, so I could ask you on a date.” He clears his throat. “Would you like to go to lunch with me?”

Stiles grins. “That’s good, because as much as I like you, I really like my job, too.” Derek just stares at him expectantly, and it takes him a moment to figure out why. “Oh! The answer is yes, by the way.”

Derek actually beams at him. “Are you free this afternoon?”

“Um, _yeah_ ,” Stiles says, because he’s got nothing urgent going on today. “Can’t wait.”

“I have to warn you,” Derek says, still smiling, “that I’m probably not as interesting as my _former employment_ might imply.”

Stiles is not deterred in the slightest. “Looks like I’ll get to find out,” he says, grinning.

 

*

 

They end up going for coffee, and Stiles is unsurprised at finding that Derek is just as interesting as he thought he’d be. It’s nice, being able to get to know him as a person, rather than a student. It’s a relief to let that professional distance go.

It goes great. Stiles learns a lot of things about Derek, including his love of pastries and very creamy coffee. But the most important thing he learns is that he really, _really_ wants to have a second date.

It seems like Derek does, too.

He takes Stiles’ hand as they walk out to the parking lot, gives him a bright smile. “I’m sorry if this disappoints you, but I don’t have sex on the first date,” he says, but then he pushes Stiles up against his jeep and kisses him hard and fierce, and Stiles isn’t disappointed at all.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
